Leavetaking
by leiasky
Summary: Arwen listens in on the Council of Elrond. COMPLETE


Title: Leavetaking  
  
Author: leiasky@aol.com  
  
Synopsis: Arwen listens in on the Council of Elrond.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: No  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Arwen  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not Tolkien. I don't own these characters. (darn!) I make no money. Done for fun.  
  
Additional Info: Movie-voice.  
  
Archive: If you like, just tell me where.  
  
  
  
1 Leavetaking……  
  
  
  
  
  
"If by my life or death I can save you, I will."  
  
Her eyes closed then, as terror and fear gripped her heart. She knew what it took for him to say those words. She knew he was afraid; afraid the mistakes of the father would fall to the son, regardless of how far removed were the generations. Blood was blood and, raised as he was with the stories of the elves, Aragorn had long been shown the weakness of men.  
  
For a man who had long run from a destiny that nipped relentlessly at his heels, Aragorn had come to a final decision that could very well seal his death, or earn him a crown.  
  
When Frodo proclaimed he would take the ring, she'd watched Aragorn's reaction. The fear and indecision swirling in his crystalline gaze were unmistakable. What finally pushed him to finally accept his responsibility, she did not know, but pride swelled in her chest even as dread filled her heart.  
  
She'd known he would not let Frodo go alone. His protective nature, his genuine love for all living things, would not stand for him to let the diminutive hobbit make the dangerous journey alone. Arwen knew that now was the time for him to take his place in the writing of history, for good or ill.  
  
The selfish part of her heart cried out for him to remain even as the joy at his noble decision made her beam with pride. Rivendell had long protected the rightful heirs of Gondor. Kept them safe from those that would seek to destroy them simply because of a birthright they had yet to claim. Arwen knew that Aragorn had the heart and bearing of a king, yet he held not the title.  
  
"You shall be called the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond proclaimed with sad resignation as the rest of the Council looked on in wonder at the races that had assembled to escort the diminutive Frodo to Mordor. How this task would be done with such an ensemble no one was willing to question.  
  
Arwen watched from a porch surrounded by giant carved pillars of stone, her heart pounding as her father made his announcement. She knew it was time for Aragorn to take up his sword in defense of something greater than the protection of the Shire. And she felt helpless. Aragorn would leave, and for the first time since they'd met, Arwen was unsure if he would return. This task, toward which he'd pledged his life, could very quickly and easily end it.  
  
His crystalline gaze caught hers from where he stood, hand resting on the small Hobbit's shoulder. They held that look between them for a long moment, as the hobbits chattered excitedly from the vicinity of his knees. Once again, she could feel herself falling into the tenderness and love that lit his gaze whenever he looked on her. Warmth filled her body even as the cold breeze ruffled the silken dress hanging loosely over her shoulders.  
  
"We must not delay then," Boromir's booming voice silenced the chattering hobbits.  
  
"Yes, you must go quickly," Elrond cast a quick look toward Aragorn before turning his attention to the assembled Fellowship. "The ring cannot be concealed by the power of the elves. Even here."  
  
"Then we will make ready," Gandalf said, nodding to Elrond, "and leave as soon as all is prepared."  
  
Elrond nodded in return as the members of the Fellowship separated to ready themselves for the long journey ahead. Gimli stepped aside to speak with the Dwarven council, Boromir with the Men next to whom he had been seated. Legolas turned to Glorfindel and began speaking in the light, elegant tongue of the elves. The hobbits wandered off together, with only the ever observant Sam glancing back at Aragorn and onto whom his attention was fixed.  
  
Aragorn tore his gaze from Arwen and nodded respectfully as Elrond approached. The Elven lord rested a gentle hand on the Ranger's shoulder. "Say your farewells quickly. If Sauron's army reaches Rivendell, all will be lost."  
  
Aragorn nodded wordlessly and took his leave. Those remaining paid no attention to whom the newly revealed heir walked, save two.  
  
Gandalf stepped beside Elrond as Aragorn took Arwen's hand in his and led her away. "This time will be difficult for them."  
  
"These times are difficult for us all." Elrond said quickly. His annoyance was obvious but at whom he was annoyed was a question that burned to be voiced.  
  
"At whom are you more angry?" Gandalf said, blue eyes searching those of the Elven lord, "Aragorn, for loving your daughter, or yourself for loving him as a son."  
  
A stern silence greeted his question.  
  
Long seconds passed before Elrond finally spoke. "You misunderstand, my friend. Aragorn will reclaim the throne of Gondor or he will die trying to defend it."  
  
Gandalf nodded in understanding, hand moving to thoughtfully stroke his beard. "And if he dies, you fear you will loose Arwen, afraid she will die of grief."  
  
Elrond stared, unblinking eyes revealing more of his swirling emotions that he would ever admit.  
  
"And if we win. If we destroy Sauron and Aragorn reclaims what is his birthright," Gandalf studied Elrond closely to gauge the Elfs reaction to his next words, "he will wed Arwen and you will lose her to the life of mortal men."  
  
"It is a long road. One on which I am not destined to travel." Elrond's eyes shifted to where Arwen and Aragorn stood, not far away, talking quietly. Aragorn held Arwen's hands in his and Elrond could see his thumbs gently stroking the soft skin, could imagine the words of comfort and love being whispered by the man he'd always called 'son'.  
  
"Do not hate him." Gandalf's eyes nearly pleaded with Elrond. "You yourself said men were weak. You knew Aragorn would be drawn to her beauty."  
  
"I did not, however," Elrond stared at his friend, eyes softening slightly, " expect my daughter to return his love."  
  
"We often crave that which we have never had." Gandalf said slowly. "Arwen was raised on your tales of the weakness of men. When she met the heir of your greatest ally and friend, it was only natural for her to become close to him. To attempt to understand why your opinion of men so changed from that day when Isildur failed to destroy the ring. Because nature took its normal course within their lives should not be the sole reason to disapprove of their love."  
  
Gandalf cast a lingering look toward the couple. "Do not begrudge them this time. If he should fall in battle…."  
  
"He will not fall," Elrond stared hard at his friend, a silent command echoing through his mind. You will protect him. "He will wed my Arwen and they will rule a reunited kingdom of Gondor and Arnor with the power and compassion such as Middle-Earth has never seen." Elrond watched with torn emotion as Aragorn took Arwen into his arms for one last goodbye.  
  
"And I will lose my only daughter to the doom of men." Elrond's voice dropped to a mere whisper, which Gandalf had to lean in closely to hear.  
  
When the Hobbits returned, the Fellowship gathered before Elrond once again, for the Elven lord had one last thing to say. They averted their eyes as Aragorn dropped a gentle kiss onto Arwen's cheek before turning his attention and his stride, toward the gathered Nine.  
  
When Aragorn took his place beside Gandalf, he did not look back at the trembling woman he'd left behind.  
  
"I have only one bit of advice to give." Elrond began, "The road before you will be long and hard. Be true to each other and you will not fail."  
  
With those final, simple words, Elrond stepped back and raised his hand. "Farewell and safe journey."  
  
One by one, the nine members of the Fellowship filed down the stone steps and toward the path that would lead them out of the valley.  
  
When Aragorn cast a last look up toward where he'd left Arwen, he found her standing beside her father. The Elven Lord's arm rested safely and securely around his daughter's shoulders. It was an image that would warm Aragorn during the cold, dark nights and comfort him during the long, tiring days.  
  
"I know you fear for him, daughter." Elrond began, trying to keep the edge of disapproval from his voice. "But if anyone can succeed in this quest, it is Estel."  
  
"He will return to me father," Arwen leaned into the comfort and security of his arms, hoping that her father could not hear the uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"Of that I have no doubt, Arwen." Elrond smiled at his daughter before turning his attention to the fading forms of the Fellowship. "But when he returns to you, it will not be as the Chieftain of the Dunedán."  
  
Arwen stared at her father, silently wondering what doom he now predicted.  
  
"It will be as the king of Gondor."  
  
Arwen smiled warmly and squeezed her father's hand. Together, they watched as the unlikely members of the Fellowship crested the hill that would take them out of the valley of Rivendell.  
  
Aragorn didn't look back, and, for that, Arwen was grateful. For he would have seen the translucent tears sliding unchecked down her cheeks and the fear in her eyes as he left to meet his destiny.  
  
End 


End file.
